megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Divine Powers
The Divine Powers is a group in Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse. Profile An organization of Gods fed up with the current universe ruled by the Creator YHVH who proclaims himself the true God, with humans and demons trapped in a eternal battle between Law and Chaos and with Lucifer unable to ultimately turn against his maker. The group works behind the scenes to guide the world towards their cause, only coming out in the open when Krishna is freed to lead them, with Odin and Maitreya acting as the leaders until his release. Dagda was also thought to have joined their ranks, but he was ultimately manipulating them for his own goals. The group seeks to make Flynn into Krishna's Kalki, taking him captive to be the organization's Godslayer before he can release Masakado. The forces of Law, Chaos, and the Hunter Association begin a ceasefire in order to unite against the forces of the Divine Powers. Deceased Gods are revived to be welcomed into their ranks, such as Medusa. They offer Salvation to humanity by allowing them into the next universe they seek to create, which comes at the cost of a humans life so that their soul can reincarnate. The Maitreya Faction of the Ring of Gaea and other humans go to them, seeking a chance in a new world. The Divine Powers plan on forcing all humans to undergo Salvation regardless of their willingness too, with Shesha being the carrier of the souls. To protect Shesha the Greek forces lead by Medusa and Titan take over the Sky Tower and invade the Fairy Forest for Ame-No-Habakiri/Excalibur, but their plans are thwarted. Shesha meets his death in Shibuya. Nanashi leads a secret assault for Flynn in Tsukiji Konganji with the aid of the three human factions, but their assault is stopped by Odin. Krishna then reveals Nanashi and Asahi released him to create doubt amongst the Monotheists. They soon activate the Tokugawa Mandala to leave humans at their mercy and to make them not rely on demons, but this plan fails after several raids by their Aztec forces are foiled, the sealing of the pots, and Maitreya's death. Shesha's second death comes when he attacks Ikebukuro afterwards. The allied forces then invade Tsukiji Konganji, where it's revealed the Maitreyans had sacrificed themselves to Shesha. Flynn is saved after killing Odin and Nanashi ends Krishna. Only after Armageddon fails do they reveal it was a ruse to let humans blindly sacrifice themselves for their goals, creating the Cosmic Egg thanks to Shesha eating most of Tokyo's souls. Inanna is then revived to aid them along with Maitreya. Their goals are in fact similar to those of Dagda and in return, Nanashi who seeks to overthrow YHVH to create a new universe where they are the omnipotent beings and also share the same form of resentment as Dagda, but due to the amoral methods they use to achieve their goals, they often come across as hypocritical, ruthless and bearing a severe disregard for others. The group finally meets it end as their leaders die in the egg, leaving the remnants to flee and hide in the shadows. Whether the egg is destroyed depends on Dagda or Danu's route, ending Shesha's revival without his master. Krishna would eventually return to be sealed in Kanda-no-yashiro, and would lend Nanashi the ability to fuse him as they shared the same objectives. The main soldiers of their faction consist of demons from Norse, Buddhist, and Hindu, with lesser troops mainly comprised of Aztec, Semitic, Chinese, Celtic, Greek, Maitreyan Gaeans, and Japanese Kunitsu. Once Armageddon is stopped demons of Non-Abrahamic faith from the Law and Chaos factions also join, such as Egyptian demons, Baal, and Seth. Known Members *Krishna: The main leader of the alliance and spokesperson. *Maitreya: Sub-leader of the alliance. Later empowered to become Mitra-Buddha. *Odin: Sub-leader of the alliance and manipulator who freed Krishna. *Inanna: Fertility Goddess with a grudge against Danu *Medusa: Revived Goddess sent to Naraku. *Shesha: Dragon of Krishna. *Apsu, Seth, Baal/Beelzebub: Defenders of the Cosmic Egg *Titan: Leader of the attack on Fairy Forest for Excalibur. *Shouki: Guard of the inner depths of Tsukiji Hongwanji. *Rakshasa, Karasu Tengu, Kin-Ki, and Fuu-Ki: Guards inside Tsukiji Konganji. *Quetzalcoatl: Leader of the assault on Kinshicho underground district. *Four Heavenly Kings and Marici: Guardians of the Tokugawa Mandalas. *Pales and Fafnir: Collectors of human souls for the Cosmic Egg. *Ganesha and Berserker: Guards of Tsukiji Konganji's entrance. *Preta: Spy sent to infiltrate and find Excalibur in Fairy Forest. *Pachacamac and Mushussus: Troops sent to collect souls when humans are helpless during the activation of the Mandalas. Known Associates * Dagda: Pretended to be among them, and helped set their plan into motion, but was scheming to kill them all and take their new universe for himself and his godslayer. * King Frost: Manipulated by Preta to cause chaos in the Fairy Forest in order to find excalibur. * Loki: Enjoyed messing with the Divine Powers by tricking their low ranking members into doing his mischief for him. * Ring of Gaea: Maitreya Faction members who betrayed Lucifer and joined for salvation under Maitreya. * Flynn: Captured and brainwashed into becoming their Godslayer, was forcibly fused with Krishna to become VishnuFlynn. Category:Organization Category:Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse